


The Magical Child

by xMidnightDreamsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Winx Club
Genre: Adventure, Alphard Black Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Love, Minor Deaths mentions, Mystery, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightDreamsx/pseuds/xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Bloom was sent to Earth when she was a young child, when her kingdom was destroyed. She was sent to London in the 80s. She was adopted by Lily and James Potter as their daughter, thus becoming a younger sister to Harry Potter. After the attack on Halloween Night 1981—Voldemort wasn't killed exactly. He still looms in the dark shadows, waiting, seeking out someone who might resurrect him back to life as he tries to figure out other ways to come back to the Wizarding world. Follow the two siblings as they enter Hogwarts a School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as they explore the world around them, and discover that the world isn't exactly split into Black and White. Secrets will be discover. Shocking and horrifying truth lies within the walls. Friendships, trusts, truths. . .will be tested.





	1. A Magical Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> I have written this story fairly around two years ago, back in 2016, but published it on my FanFiction account, which is under the same username as this one, but I'd never had made an account here in the past. So I'm new at posting things around here!
> 
> The one on FanFiction has more chapters, as I'm currently writing chapter 15 and might post it there very soon, then post it here. 
> 
> Also I did so minor editing for spotting my grammar mistakes that I've catched on and seen some plot holes that I'm working on. Chapters 1-9 will go through editing again, and I might change a few scenes—nothing major, but minors things I'm picking at—that I've noticed. 
> 
> This was my very first Harry Potter Fanfic, which happens to be a crossover one with my favorite series the Winx Club. In the past, I haven't really explored much of the HP characters as of now, which is why my chapter of length has increased for that reason. I can't help but pick at minor details that I'd missed in the past. 
> 
> -There will be much fluff and heartbreaks. . .  
> -Minor Death Characters not too explicit though. . .  
> -Revolve around family drama. . .  
> -There will be mention of abuse love potions (putting someone under love potions)  
> (tortures such as being frozen in time). . .  
> -Flashbacks of witnessing deaths & trauma (not heavily detailed, but it's there and  
> will be referenced much later on)  
> -Other things I might mention before each chapter. . .

The Magical Child

_Chapter One: " A Magical Night"_

It was dark and cold. Gray clouds had started to cover the clear skies, and the breeze of the wind was very chilly as if snow were about to flow in a half-hour or so. It was wintertime in London, December 5th, city was calm and quite. Everyone was in their warm cottages, drinking hot coco or having s'mores and so on.

A small little cottage that was a bit far out from the city itself, about an hour drive or so. The smoke from the chimney had lifted up into the cold crimson air. The couple decided to go out tonight and left their only son with Remus and Sirius who'd visited not too long ago and decided that they would watch over little Harry who was only a few months old.

Lily was in her bedroom, getting ready to go out with her husband for the night. Ever since Lord Voldemort heard about the prophecy that had involved their infant son, Harry, and young couple had immediately went into hiding—where he wouldn't be able to find them. Lord Voldemort heard of this child, Harry Potter, would be one of the strongest wizards in the Wizarding world and would be the one to defeat him. And he decided to go after the child and kill him for once and for all before he would have a chance to kill him.

James and Lily were highly worried that they would find their son and kill them off. And so, they had left the magical world that they so dearly loved and wished they would raise their only son, but times were getting rather dangerous—many families were being wiped out under Lord Voldemort's orders. 

The Potters knew they didn't have much of a choice; if they'd stayed, for sure Lord Voldemort would find them and kill them off. So they had left the Wizarding world, and decided to live among the Muggles for the time being—it was only temporarily. It was the only way for their son to be safe, and away from all the magic until the Dark Lord is defeated.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Are you done yet, Lily?" a voice had asked, which belonged to James Potter.

"I'm done," the woman replied as she took her dark furry coat from the rack that was hanged by the near by door of her bedroom. She wore the coat on, and placed a warm dark scarf around her neck, and ruffled her red hair out.

The redhead witch had walked into the living room where she'd seen Remus, Sirius, and James playing a game with young Harry. Harry loved to see colourful magical sparks coming out from their wands as he continued to giggle as more magic had appeared around him—sparkles of lights dazzled through the air as the young boy had tried to catch it with his chubby hands.

Harry, just like both of his parents, loved magic.

Lily was standing aside the wall gazing at the three men in the room, smiling.

James was wearing his wizard hat and playing peek-a-boo with their son, who'd enjoyed this game with his father. And every time his father would appear, he would create some series of magical sparks and Harry would constantly giggle at the sight of it.

The redhead had walked up to James and wrapped her arms around him, and smiled at Harry brightly. Her bright emerald eyes glowed in joy over the sight of seeing her son who was smiling at both his parents.

"Hey Lils," Remus had spoke, upon seeing her in the living room while Sirius only could chuckle over seeing his godson's facial expression. The black-haired boy was completely stunned, as the magical light spark had vanished upon his mere touch. 

"Hello Remus, Sirius," she had greeted them with a grin smile on her face.

"Ah, and I see you and James going out on a date, I suppose," Sirius tossed a grin Lily, as she faintly blush.

"Well, then," James had finished his game with his son, Harry, and handed him over to Remus.

"We better get going then before it gets late."

Lily hand her hands on the side of her hip, gazing at James, and shook her head at him as if she had noticed that he wasn't ready. His black hair was completely messy.

"What?" the man asked, slightly confused, noticing his wife's look; Lily looked displeased by something.

He was ready.

What was wrong now?

Why was she shaking her head at him?

"Your hair," she muttered, as she grabbed her wand and uttered a spell in a low voice and waved her wand in front of James's hair and the spell had fixed his messy hair—tidying it all up—looking a bit more decent than it was from before.

"Now you're ready," she smiled at James.

James had walked over to grab his coat that was placed on the side of the couch, and wore it on. "Well, then, we're leaving now," he had adjusted his glasses.

Lily had clung her arms in James' and looked at Sirius and Remus and said to the two men. "Keep your wands out of Harry's reach. And don't you do anything  _I_  wouldn't do," she warned the two men as they chuckled, remembering their last adventure with Harry who had one of their wands at the time, and had destroyed the ugly vase Petunia had sent to Lily last Christmas.

The last time Lily had left the cottage was when she'd left the three men alone with Harry and when she had came back home, she found that the entire cottage was a disaster. The redhead witch had made sure the three Marauders to clean up the entire cottage for getting it all messy.

"Don't worry Lils, Harry will be fine with us," Remus told Lily who was worrying about her child being with them. The red haired woman gave out a sigh. "We will be back before you know it."

"Take as long as you need too. You two deserve to spend quality time together, after all you've been hiding in this house for months. I would already be going crazy." Sirius smirked at the couple before they'd left.

* * *

James decided to take Lily to a nice restaurant, which he knew that she would like and enjoy. They decided to sit inside since outside was cold, and it had started to snow again.

Beautiful white snowflakes had fallen from the dark gray clouds. The ground was covered with a blanket of white virgin snow; the brightness of the snow seemed to make it glow during the night.

Once Lily and James had their table, they both took off their coats since it was warm in the restaurant and there was no need for them to keep their coats on.

Lily was wearing a black-sleeved dress that reached above her knees with black heels, and her red hair was in soft curls. She had noticed that James was wearing the shirt that she'd bought him and the shoes as well.

The music in the restaurant was calm and slow, though she had noticed that James had an idea in mind. He placed his hand out to Lily as if asking to dance with him, like the rest of the people who slow dancing to the pace of the music. She instantly blushed, but she placed her hand in his and slowly he had led her to dance floor.

James had one of Lily's hands in his and he placed his other hand on her waist.

He slowly pulled her to him, and they started to dance.

"Aren't you being  _so_  romantic, Mr. Potter," the redhead said with a devious smile on her face, as her husband had gently twirled her.

"I have to say, you look ravishing Mrs. Potter," James grinned in return as he pulled her back to him.

"Well, you're handsome then," she gave him a flirtatious smile and kissed the top of her head.

Soon they headed back to their table, and they had the longest night they ever had in all these months. It was romantic. Their night had ended wonderfully, and they kissed passionately.

* * *

They were both on the streets walking though the town, noticing that some people were out building snowman, or tossing snowballs at each other as if there were two different teams, and young teenagers were hanging out, some were gossiping and others had done snow angels. The night couldn't even be more perfect than it was.

"I love you James," Lily whispered to him; her voice was soft and warm.

He looked down at her with a grin. "Do you remember the days Lily when you couldn't stand me?"

"Oh, I defiantly remembered those days. You were a jerk back then, but in time, you've managed to change."

Truth to be told, James had matured and changed by the end of their sixth year and by the following year she had seen that change and that's when they had started dating (although he did annoy her the years before that to go out with him, but she refused only because he was being obnoxious).

He chuckled at her comment, though he knew it was true.

And the good thing was: he had changed afterwards—realising how much he was an arrogant-toe-rag he was, which his wife had so politely had put together. 

Suddenly, Lily had stopped walking. She heard an odd, an unfamiliar woman's voice was calling out to her.

The redhead witch had smelled a burning crimson sensation in the cold air, which was very unusual.

Something was burning around here, but she couldn't identify it.

The woman glanced at her husband, wondering if he had felt something as well.

"Do you smell something burning?" she had asked her husband, as he too was thinking the same exact thing.

Thick dark ashes were spread into the cold air.

"Yes, and I thought I was the only one," he replied and added, "it's like something's on fire."

The more they walked; they had seen heavy smokes lift into the dark gloomy skies.

Clearly, something _was_ burning on this December night.

"What's going on?" Lily asked slightly frightened, for all they could know this may be a work of Lord Voldemort. Maybe he was close to finding them? But again, this didn't seem like his work since they had seen an entire building was lit on fire. And there was no signs of Dark Wizards being around this area.

If it had been the Dark Lord's work then he would have conjured the Dark Mark in the sky. The Dark Mark would represent that he's murdered numerous witches and wizards, but that wasn't the case.

"James! Look! Fire!" Lily pointed out to the building on the far end of the street.

An entire building was on fire, but the one thing was strange as well. . .was that the fire wasn't spreading all around, as if it was only flaming this particular building.

Lily heard the unfamiliar woman's voice call out to her, _again_.

_Save her. . . Save her. . . Save her. . ._

The voice had kept repeating it over and over again to her for some odd reason. A good thing was, she had her wand with her ever in case of an emergency. Maybe she could do something about the heightened amber blazes without any Muggles seeing her do her magic.

"Lily! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James shouted after her, also he had his wand with him just incase of an emergency. He followed his wife, who seemed to wonder what was going on out of curiosity.

The fire wasn't even spreading, like as if this fire was some sort of magic.

Flames were only surrounding the same building.

"LILS!" he called out to his wife, who seemed to ignore him.

Lily heard a baby's cries deep in the flames.

Her green eyes widen in pure horror. It couldn't be. . . _no_ she couldn't believe such a thing! Maybe she was hearing things that shouldn't be even heard. The woman heard it again—a baby's cry!

_WHO ON EARTH WOULD LEAVE A BABY IN SUCH A PLACE?_

Lily had used her wand to decrease the flames that was surrounding the area.

The cry of a baby was getting louder and clearer. She used her wand to keep the flames away from herself, heading towards the source of the infant's cry. Her heart had nearly shattered in the process upon seeing an infant baby with red hair crying within the barrier that was shielding her from the fierce flames.

The fire  _wasn't_  even near the baby at all.

The baby that was within the small barrier like, which was protecting the infant from the severe heat and smoke, though the child was still crying.

A  _real_  baby!

Abandoned and all alone with no where to go.

 _Oh Merlin! That poor, sweet innocent baby_ , tears had crept into the woman's vibrant green eyes. 

It simply horrified her to see such a scene like this!

Who in the bloody hell would leave their baby all alone like this? 

The baby was completely _neglected_ by its own parents?! 

What kind of parents would neglect their child out of their own flesh and blood?!

She was utterly stunned—in disbelief for what her two eyes were seeing at the very moment.

Obviously, _irresponsible_ parents! Or _hateful_ parents!

Parents who _didn't_ care for the safety of their own child!

"James, come here and see this," she called out to her husband to see this. Lily was completely shocked to see that a child was all-alone with no one around and highly upset for seeing that sight of the child. She _was_ a mother! Seeing the infant child had crushed her deeply! She was always worried about her son constantly, ever second, minute, hour, days. . . 

It had infuriated Lily!

James approached his wife, who was telling him to come and take a look at something in particular. His hazel eyes had fallen over the crying infant who was all alone in some type of barrier, protecting her from the intense heat of the flames—crying.

"Who on Earth would leave a baby all alone in a fire?" the black-haired wizard asked, stunned by the fact that this child was all alone, surrounded by the flames.

It simply baffled him that a child was left on its own. . . and he well. . . he didn't want to imagine the kind of parents that child had.

They had _neglected_ their own baby! 

Were they  _that_  irresponsible?

Sure, the man had sometimes felt he was irresponsible while being with his son along with his three friends when they would stay over at the cottage for hours.

"I don't know. The child's parents are nowhere to be seen," the redhead replied, looking all around, but there was no one around here since this place was an abandoned orphanage that had been closed down nearly for about thirty-years.

"We can't leave the baby like this," James said, glancing all around the area.

It _wasn't_ even a pleasant atmosphere for the baby to be in.

Lily took a glance at the infant child.

The child had to be brought to a safe place; they couldn't leave the baby surrounded by flames.

"We should bring the child in," the woman suggested to her husband who nodded in agreement.

Maybe after this, they could find the child's parents?

 _Save the child . . . Save the child. . ._ the voice had faded away.

James heard the same unfamiliar woman's voice calling out him, as if ordering him to save the baby.

The black-haired wizard had walked over to the baby who strangely looked a bit more calm upon seeing a presence of a man. He had gently picked up the baby girl into his arms and had softly cradled her. 

But the moment he carried the child into his safe arms . . . the flames had immediately vanished, leaving him with even more of a questionable face. But how, you have to have some kind of mystical object—like a wand—to make it all disappear? 

The child slowly opened its eyes, revealing to be crystal blue like the ocean's surface, and yawned, tiredly, as if finally feeling safe in the arms of an unknown man. 

It didn't make any sense to him but then he remembered that children would cause accidental magic since they couldn't control their magic. Accidental magic seemed more logical in his view. After all, that child is obviously magical, so it made sense to him that this was an accidental magic.

He turned around to see Lily who was also having the same thought as him. Lily had walked up to James.

"Magical child then?"

"Probably, Lils," as he noticed that she was gazing at the child he held in his arms. The baby girl had fallen back into deep sleep breathing, as she watched the child's chest rise up and down as if nothing had affected her at all like nothing had happened.

"At least the baby girl  _wasn't_ harmed by the flames," she said softly, gazing down at the baby girl in James' arm with pity in her vivid green eyes. It made her feel relieved that the baby girl _wasn't_ hurt or seriously injured for that matter.

There were  _no_ scratch, _no_ brunt marks, _not_ even a single scar.

She even doubled checked the baby for anything unusual.

The redhead witch only hoped that the girl wouldn't suffer from any type of lung damage (she would most likely _not_ suffer from anything), but still, it was _never_ okay to just neglect a child in such a horrid condition!

"I wonder who does the baby belongs too exactly?" James had asked quite curiously.

"But where on Earth are  _her_  parents?" Lily exasperated, as the witch had noticed that there was no one around here.

Not even a single soul. 

 James could easily tell when his wife would be on the brink of anger—and the woman was—could see it on her face.

"Better question is: why would they leave the child near the building that was lit in flames? And Lils, how do you even know that child is a girl?" James raised a questioning brow at his wife for an explanation.

She shrugged and replied. "I know this might sound crazy, but I kind of heard a voice calling out to me telling to ' _Save her'._ And I assumed that someone might've wanted me to save her."

James' hazel eyes widen. "I thought. . .it was only my imaginations, but in my case it was save the child. Hmm. . . this is certainly interesting." 

It seemed to him, that someone obviously knew the baby was in trouble and needed someone to save the baby girl. But the question is: why?

Why _hadn't_ the source of the damned voice hadn't done a thing about saving the innocent baby girl from such a horrid condition. Why had it called out to them? The man felt a bit angry at the source of the voice—whoever it was—was definitely _not_ a friendly type of person to allow a defenseless baby to be in harms way.

"Wait, you heard that too?" the redhead woman questioned in daze, as she saw her husband nod.

"Yes, it was telling me to save the child though," James responded.

Lily noticed that on the pink silk blanket was the child's name written on it, in gold thread.  _Bloom._ So that was probably the little girl's name.

"I think her name is Bloom," Lily spoke out after a few minutes of complete silence as they were both in deep thought.

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's written on the blanket."

"So. . . what should we do now?"

"It's  _obvious_  that we  _take_  her home since. . . well . . .she's abandoned and no child should be alone like this."

At the mention,  _take her home_ was his wife completely serious about it?

Taking a child that they'd found in the burning flame that had magically disappeared after he had held her in his arms, which was a bit peculiar. 

James wasn't too sure about Lily's idea, but some part of him agreed to it.

The innocent baby girl, who was unaware of what happened to her tonight, shouldn't be in the hands of _neglectful_ people!

Maybe it was _destiny_ for him and Lily to stumble across the infant girl—perhaps she was _fated_ to them, instead of being in the hands of someone else.

But still. . . why would her parents leave her all alone like that? 

There was _no_ logic whatsoever!

No parents in their right of mind would ever do that to their own kid!

They both wondered if the girl's parents were magical or nonmagical, and if they aren't and didn't want to have a magical baby in their life, then it was most likely why've they deserted the girl like this.

And if the girl's parents were _indeed_ magical, and yet deserted her for no good explanation, then they were just terrible people to this innocent little girl.

Though James could pick up the child's magical aura, she's a pureblood magical being. For some reason, he picked up that she may be. . . a different type of being as well, which he had no clue to what it is exactly.

"Why don't I hold her James?" Lily's green eyes had lit up brightly, as James handed the girl to his wife.

"I don't know why. . . but for some reason, I like her," the redhead witch gently cooed to the baby girl, as the woman made sure the child was snuggled up warmly in her pink blanket. 

"Well, we should talk to Dumbledore about this," James muttered, though his wife had probably hadn't heard him as she was gazing at the young girl.

What would Sirius and Remus say to the both of them?

How would they react when they come back home but _not_ empty handed?

* * *

 

Once Remus and Sirius heard the door being opened, they glanced at Lily and James who'd arrived wonderfully from their lovely date.

"Hey Prongs! So how was tonight's date?" Sirius had asked both of them, well; to be more particular this question was more for James as he watched his friend take off his coat and hanged it on the rack.

"Well, our date was very lovely. I must say, thank you for watching our Harry tonight. It means a lot to Lily and I." James replied as his friend placed an arm on his shoulders; Sirius's hands turning into a fist as he began to mess with James's black hair, getting it all messy again.

"No problem, Potter," he snickered at James.

"Wait, who do we have here?" Remus asked curiously, noticing a small redhead infant squirming in Lily's arms, wrapped in a _pink_ silk blanket.

"Well, it's a story that you ain't going to believe and believe me, it's going to sound a bit strange," Prongs had explained, as he looked at his wife.

"By the way, where's Harry?" Lily asked concerned over her son who wasn't in the room with their two friends.

"He's sleeping. Gotta say, he's not such a fussy child as I imagined him to be," Sirius chuckled.

"Strange you say, I'm quite intrigued about it," Padfoot had began, taking some interest in his best-friend's tale.

"Well. . ." James Potter started, telling to his two friends of the strange tale: Sirius and Remus who were surprisingly shocked about the child they had found near an abandoned orphanage that was in flames and with no soul around. It was very unusual to say the least.

But before James could finish off the tale, Remus had asked just as what they've been wondering about too.

"Where on Earth are her parents?"

"We have no idea. We only found her there, alone. We haven't seen a single soul there," Lily explained, as a mother she is, she was still angry that they've deserted their own baby girl like that.

"Is the girl, like, okay?" Moony had asked, wondering if the girl had suffered any lung damages or skin burns.

Lily shook her head.

"I don't really know, but she seems to be fine," the redhead woman spoke, but it seemed to her the baby was indeed okay. Perhaps the girl should be checked out by a healer—just to see if the baby girl was truly okay.

"Magical child then, it was probably some accidental magic which seemed to be the case. The little girl probably felt something wrong and so. . . she probably wanted to protect herself and that barrier like you said, was protecting her." Sirius noted.

"Hmm. . . shouldn't we like talk to Dumbledore about it? I think he's going to drop by for a visit since we, I mean, you two haven't been in touch with the Wizarding world for quite a while," Remus questioned.

"So. . . the girl doesn't have a name?" Padfoot had asked. "Because if she doesn't. . . I have a tons in my mind at the moment." He winked at Lily who smiled delightfully in return.

"Oh she has a name, Sirius. Bloom. It's written on the blanket in thread," Mrs. Potter spoke as she rocked the girl in her arms.

"Bloom? What a strange name?" Sirius spoke. He wasn't sure he'd agreed with that name. It sounded a little strange, because it wasn't a common flower name that's used often in naming a baby girl. 

Lily raised a brow.

"And how so? I think it's a lovely name and somehow, it really suits her. But I don't think her parents are lovely people though."

"How do you know they aren't lovely people?" Moony questioned, as he arched his brow at Lily.

The parents could have all sorts of reasons for why they've left her alone or was in an alley. But the more he thought about it, the stranger it got. They should've made sure—that if they were going to leave her or abandon her—that the girl had a place to stay at the very least or to take her to an actual orphanage so that way they wouldn't represent the wrong image of themselves.

"Well maybe they were Muggles?" Sirius taking a good guess, although he wouldn't pinpoint the Muggles directly (or blame them, but some of them didn't like having magical children around so it might've seem logical to him).

"That's like saying my parents should've abandon me once they'd found out that I'm a witch." Lily said, almost frowning at the idea itself.

"Come on, that's not what I meant by that, Lils," Sirius Black crossed his arms as he looked at James.

"He's saying that some Muggles don't like magic, simple as that, so they would cut off ties with their magical child or children—therefore they would become orphan kids." James explained.

Suddenly this made Lily remember her older sister Petunia who wanted to cut off ties with her for being a witch and what she would see her as a freak in the family.

"Anyways, I doubt that she's born to Muggles anyways. I'd say there's something else too it that we might not know of."

But before Remus could say anything else. . .

A knock was heard on the door.

 _It's probably Dumbledore._  James thought to himself as he opened the door, which revealed to be an elderly wizard who was very familiar to James. He had long white hair and long bread and is dressed in a long blue robe with a matching hat atop his head.

"Hello James," the elderly wizard had greeted politely.

"Professor Albus," James had said, his voice thick and firm.

Though Remus had spoken the words immediately about the Wizarding world and about Lord Voldemort's involvement.

"Any news about Lord Voldemort?"

The elderly wizard had sighed though you could see through his blue eyes that wariness and his face showed years beyond his age. Lord Voldemort had disappeared and hadn't been seen in months (ever since Lily and James went into hiding) and never showed up, which was frightening for the Wizarding world even more than ever.

Dumbledore had sighed. "No. No one had seen him in months even I for that matter hadn't spotted him," his voice was tensed. It made him worry about Lord Voldemort's moves. He was a dangerous wizard and is currently on loose.

Sirius's face had darken at what Dumbledore had to say. This was serious now. He only wondered what was Lord Voldemort was up to. What are his plans?  Was he in London, still on the search for the Potter family? It could be. . .if anyone hadn't known where he was in the Wizarding world.

Albus Dumbledore had noticed that Lily was holding an infant child in her arms who  _wasn't_  her son. Who was the child in her arms? Taking a notice that the child is wrapped in _pink_ silk blanket, it was a baby girl.

He cleared his throat, and he asked.

"Who is she, Lily?"

Lily turned her attention to her former headmaster who was gazing at the child in curiosity.

"It's a crazy story that you wouldn't even believe," Moony had given a lazy smile to Dumbledore.

"That child was abandon near an orphanage, that was on fire," but Sirius was cut off by Albus, "fire?" he questioned, almost astonished by the fact that this child. . .was found near the fire abandoned by her parents.

"Yes, that's what James and Lily told us," Remus had stated to the headmaster, who'd arched his brows at the four of them.

"It's true. . ." James said as he ended the tale. He agreed with Lily about the whole parents shouldn't leave their child alone or for that matter to abandon their own child. Why? What did the child ever do to the parents?

What were they possibly trying to do? Obviously, not killing the child?

Were they trying to catch someone's attention and if so . . . they had succeeded, but it had reflected badly upon them.

Before Albus could say a word in response to what he thought about this ideal situation.

Lily had spoken up. "Look, a letter!"

She had discovered a letter that was deeply tucked the blanket so whoever would find the letter would understand why.

James had sat down next to his wife, and glanced at the sealed letter, and rest had followed, wondering what was written in the letter, hopefully an explanation for all of this. A pretty good one at that.

_To Whom Who Finds Our Beloved Child_

Written in cursive gold ink.

And what was written below the words were the names of the girl's parents.

_Marion and Oritel_

Once Lily had opened the letter, the letter had magically lifted into the air, releasing the long scripted letter.

It was written:

_To whoever who reads this letter, you have found our beloved child and we are gladly thankful for taking her in. It means so much to us, you have no idea how hard it is to give up the person that you love the most. We only want what's the best for her future. We want her to have a safe, and happy life. I know you would have millions of questions running through your minds about what happened to us or why we'd disappeared from our daughter's life or why you or anyone else wouldn't be able to find us. We never wanted her to grow up without us, which is very hard and painful for us to accept it. But terrible things were happening and we were worried about her more than you can imagine._

_Dark forces had rose up, wanting our family's power that we'd possessed for thousands of years and generations. They want the power that our child has that keeps the Magical Dimension safe from the forces of evil...but three evil witches had wanted to go after our child's power and we know once they get what they want...they would kill her without hesitation and not only that but they would cause serious destruction to the Magical Dimension. We only wanted to protect her, and do what's best for her. She's a fairy with the most powerful magic called "The Dragon Flame."_

_Normally, all children in the Magic Dimension practices their magic at such a young age and also they know what they'll be when they'll grow up. More to what their ancestors had practiced either: Dark Arts of Magic or Light Arts of Magic, meaning their either a Fairy or Witch given what their heritage is. Yes, Fairy or Witch are real not only fairytales that you would hear out of books or legends._

_Our child is a fairy and so was our ancestors from previous generations were, we'd only practiced Light Arts of Magic for thousands of years. For our daughter, Bloom, we don't want her to know that she's magical until she comes of age...most fairies began to notice their powers is at least when they're ten-years-old, but I know what we're asking is a lot, but please don't reveal to her that she has magic or that she's a fairy until she's fifteen years old. It would only keep her safe, even though she might slightly behind in her magic. It doesn't really matter to us as long as she's safe and well._

_As for us, we might be either long gone or possibly dead as we're defending the Magical Universe from the forces of evil. This might be the last letter she would ever read from us. But I don't want her to feel the burden of what happened to us. I want her to know how much we truly loved her, and did everything that we could've want for her. Her father and I will always love her, and she's never truly alone._

_I want her to receive this letter when she's about seventeen, when she fully understands what we did for her. My daughter is the princess of a realm called Domino, located in the Magical Universe and I want her to keep this to herself without anyone knowing who she truly is. Her bloodline and power is the one thing that puts her in danger if she ever did go back to the Magic Dimension. Another thing is, she has an amulet that's around her neck, and also give that to her when she's seventeen, it has our names on it and her older sister's name Daphne._

_From her loving parents,_

_King Oritel and Queen Marion._

_We love you Bloom, always remember that darling!_

Once they were done reading the long letter that was obviously written by her mother, their faces were pale. They have never read something like this before.

It was shocking and utterly depressing!

It was downright heartbreaking!

No one had spoken a word, not even headmaster Dumbledore. Everyone was trying to process everything in—they were all in their own silent thoughts. Shocked about the whole thing.

Even he didn't know what to make out of this, as they all gazed at the sleeping infant who's an orphan by losing her parents and older sister that she didn't know or would never meet again.

Tears had formed in Lily's eyes, as she looked at the infant child who was in deep sleep.

The girl had lost her parents and sister that she would probably never get to see or meet in her life or maybe she would, but it was a very small possibility of that ever happening.

She could only imagine how the girl would feel what had happened to her biological parents when she's older. What a tragedy it is for her family and herself?

Lily finally understood what happened and how this girl ended up alone. She couldn't blame them as she wasn't angry no longer but rather being upset. Now, she and James were facing a similar situation with their infant son, Harry.

It was war. People would protect what they love—keep them out of danger. They would do  _anything_  to keep them out of harms, even sending them to somewhere very far. Lily and James would do anything for their son, if it meant to keep him alive and they suffer the severe consequences for their actions.

But of course, war was the _only_ explanation.

War _tore_ families apart.

War _destroys_ people.

It _divides_ people apart.

War _spills_ the blood of _innocents_.

"How awful," Lily muttered to herself, though James had heard what she had said and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder for comfort.

"What should we do, Lils?" he whispered to his wife.

Even Albus Dumbledore was in lost. He slowly looked over the child. Maybe the best thing to do for the girl is to follow the advice of what her mother had written to her.

"I say, we should do what her parents were asking."

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily had nodded in agreement.

 _But though, who is going to keep the child?_  Lily thought to herself.

Clearly, the baby shouldn't be with Sirius or Remus for that matter. They weren't what they would be exactly responsible in raising this girl and frankly they don't know anything about how they should raise a girl anyways.

Her thoughts were instantly shattered when she heard Moony's voice.

"So Dumbledore, who should take care of the girl?" Remus had asked. He felt sorry for the little girl who was unaware of what was going on in her short amount of lifespan she had been living for.

Albus was in complete thought of who should take care of the girl. Maybe the Weasleys should. But before he could say where should the girl go to, Lily had beaten him to it.

"I really want too," she said rather determinedly.

James looked at her, startled out of his thoughts.

His hazel eyes widen for what his wife had just said. "But Lils, I don't know if. . .we can do this. The girl. . . she's . . ." he lost his words of how to convince her of not taking the girl in, well it's not that he doesn't want to, (James definitely would but under different circumstances) he was more afraid and worried that he and his wife might orphan their son just like what happened to girl's parents who had orphaned their baby daughter. The black-haired wizard didn't want to put the baby girl through the same ordeal again despite the girl being unaware of the situation.

It was downright heartbreaking!

But then again, he couldn't really imagine the girl being in anyone else's care since he and his wife were the ones to have found her. It would be terrifying if the girl ended up with someone else who would misguide her from the absolute truth and gain advantage of her—it terrified James knowing who'll hurt the girl. 

"Lily," the elderly wizard had spoken out to her, his voice calm and soft as he addressed Lily and carefully chose his words. "Are you sure you can do this, having responsibilities of raising this girl?"

She nodded, as she slowly ran her fingers through the baby's red hair. Lily wanted to keep this girl and raise her as her own little girl. She wanted to make it up to the girl who'd tragically lost her family.

"Come on Lils, be _serious_ about this." Padfoot had said to her, as she threw him a glare.

" _I_  am _serious_ about this, Sirius."

"Well, Prongs, what do you think about your wife's decision?" he chuckled at the sight of James's expression.

James took a deep breath in and placed an arm around Lily's shoulders, bringing her closer to him and looked at his two friends and the headmaster.

"I support Lily's decision, no matter what it is, and having a girl around would be really nice," James gave a warm smile.

"Well. . .then, you two are fully going to take custody of the girl then," he had stated, and they both agreed to take custody of the girl. "Then we should get the adoption papers settled in and start the process."

Lily couldn't wait until the girl officially becomes hers. She indeed she did see the amulet around the baby's neck and decided to give it to her until she's older—when she would understand and could handle the truth.

James had a feeling that his family is going to change for the better.

But then Lord Voldemort was still out there in search for his family to kill, but James will do everything in his power to ensure his family's safety and to keep them alive no matter what. 


	2. The Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what I'd written back in 2016, as I'm not really going to alter anything within this chapter or the next chapters except for fixing grammar, punctuation, misspelled errors and things of that nature.

_Chapter Two: " The Scar"_

It's been months ever since Lily and James had adopted the girl; Lily wanted no one to know that she's their adopted daughter. She wanted everyone to know that the girl (except for: Albus, Sirius, and Remus knew that they had adopted her) that she's their little girl even her own family. But until the right time comes, Lily would eventually tell them the truth but for now that's how she wanted it to be. She wanted the girl to grow-up as their daughter not knowing that they are her adoptive parents.

The sun was shinning brightly over London.

It was autumn time in London once again, October 31st, 1981, the day of Halloween.

The birds were tweeting and soaring through the empty blue skies.

People had Halloween decorations all over their restaurants, cottages, shops, and so on. Everyone was preparing for tonight's festival. Some people were still out shopping for their Halloween costumes.

Two people in particular were in a shop buying costumes since it was a perfectly good day to find costumes to wear for tonight's celebration and take their children out for Trick or Treat, especially since Lord Voldemort was no where to be found or had been seen for that matter.

As James was going through the baby boy's Halloween section, most of those out costumes didn't suit Harry. Harry should be dressed in something. . . more. . .suitable. He found a costume that would defiantly suit him and picked up the outfit. He had to show this to Lily.

Harry would be so adorably cute wearing this!

As he was trying to find Lily, he came across seeing a certain someone. A dark haired woman who looked familiar to him, though she had recognized him and her face had a look of disgust of seeing him again.

Of course, it was no other than Lily's older sister Petunia.

She was wearing a button up shirt with a skirt that reached above her knees, and her blond hair was short as it reached her shoulders.

The woman had her hands to the side of her hip; her face had the look of annoyance or perhaps that she was displeased of seeing him again, her so called brother-in-law. Petunia only wondered what was he doing here, in the Halloween shop?

"James," she had said to him, her tone dead flat.

It's been nearly a few years since James had last seen Petunia and it was during the time he had been dating her younger sister, Lily and another time was. . . when it was Lily's wedding, which was no more than about two years ago.

It kept the two of them in quite of a distance, and a bit of awkwardness since Petunia had considered Lily and James of being freaks of nature, which wasn't very nice thing to say at all. The blond-haired woman had despised all magic. . . or anything _related_ to being magical.

"Petunia," James spoke, trying to diffuse the tense between the two.

"Well, I only wonder why you're here?" she hardened her dark eyes at her brother-in-law, who's a pureblooded wizard and continued on, "shouldn't you be in the Wizarding world or something? Oh, wait, now I remember you and Lily went into hiding because of the Prophecy that involves your little Harry," her tone was rather harsh and cold.

He knew that she had always been a bitter person for as long as the man could remember—or from the time he'd been introduced to her by Lily.

Anger had boiled through his blood and veins at the mention of his son and kept his temper down from lashing out on her. He knew how much she'd despised magic since Mr. and Mrs. Evans kept on telling Lily how special she was to them and how talented she is at being a witch in the family, which only made Petunia's hatred grow deep within her of her sister, Lily.

It was complete jealous over her younger sister who had magic and she didn't and dreamed of having magic herself even though she had never admitted it to anyone. She even wanted to go to Hogwarts herself too, but that never had happened.

"James, where are you?" a faint voice called out, and that voice had belonged to Lily's.

Petunia's dark eyes glimmered, knowing that her younger sister was here.

She decided to call out to her younger sister.

"Oh, Lily."

That voice had rung through Lily's mind as she identified it as her older sister's voice. Was she here? Did she see James? How did she know that she here? She had Bloom in the stroller and James in her arms. Where in the bloody hell was James? He'd better be here or otherwise. . . she might kill him.

Soon she had spotted him talking to some woman who had to be her older sister, Petunia. She decided to go greet her sister that she hasn't seen in about two years. "Petunia," her voice sounded almost frosty when she had finally seen her after a long time.

"Lily," the woman had spat out, as her eyes had gazed down at the small redheaded child that was sleeping in the stroller. Her younger sister had another child again and this time she didn't even bother to inform her about it unlike Harry. Though, Lily hadn't had enough time to tell her about it.

That fake smile on Petunia's face made Lily want to wipe it off. She had always been so obnoxious and down right rude at times. "So, I wonder why didn't you tell me that you and James had another child?" Petunia scoffed.

Lily handed Harry to his father, who'd kept him to his side near Lily as he was observing the scene.

"Well, we didn't have the time to tell anyone about it," and explained, as her older sister had sighed in annoyance as if she knew Lily all too well.

"Great, now I have two nephews that are freaks just like their mother," Petunia said coldly.

Lily's face had reddened, once her older sister had mentioned that her children were freaks, just like their mother—just like when she told Lily when they had been young children that Lily was no more than a freak herself.

Though her parents had considered her to be gifted with her magic, something that made Petunia jealous of.

"First of all, she's a girl not a boy, and her name is Bloom. And second of all, my children _aren't_ freaks," she was trying her best to not lose her temper with her older sister, but every time she see's her. . . it's like they end up in an argument.

"A girl then? Still, it doesn't changes anything," she replied quite emotionless with an attitude, "and I suppose you're getting them costumes?"

"And I guess the criticizing never stops, does it?" Lily said plainly.

"Well then, I better head off now. Don't won't to spend my entire day here—talking to the two of you," she said with a huff and headed her way out, buying the costume for her only son Dudley.

The silence had broken once James had showed Lily the costume for James. It was a pumpkin and it came with a hat as well. How cute would Harry look in it? It would be perfect!

"Isn't this just perfect?" James had asked.

Lily had given James a bright smile that matched her expressive green eyes and said, "it's lovely. It definitely suits Harry."

"What about Bloom?" Lily had pulled up the costume—it was a blue sparkling outfit with small clip on wings at the back of the outfit.

Later that afternoon as the sun was starting to set, the colors had bright colors as if it were painted in all sorts of colors: red fading to orange, and blue fading to a nice shade of purple. Only in a few more hours the Potters would head out for Trick or Treating.

They heard a knock on the door, though they wondered who it was. . .well, Lily did. It could be either: Sirius or Remus or maybe both of them.

"It must be Remus and Sirius, since they wanted to go Trick or Treating with us, and told them why not," James had said.

Lily looked at James, her brow raised at him as she replied. "You'd asked them to join us?"

"Well, technically they'd asked about what were going to do on Halloween night, and so I said we might take the kids out for Halloween and they wanted to join us—in our adventure," he chuckled, as he headed to open the door to them.

Once he'd opened the door—immediately Sirius and Remus gave James the handshake that they'd developed during their younger years at Hogwarts and they would mess his black hair as always, something that Lily didn't like as she liked James's hair to be tidy, and not so messy. It was their way of greeting each other.

"Prongs!" they both chorused, in excitement over seeing him again.

Once they pulled away from each other, Moony was the first one to recognize what James was dressed as, well, not really dressed as much since he'd worn his wizard's hat and had a long dark cape. It only stated the obvious.

"Seriously, this is what you're dressed up as?" Moony not looking too thrilled as what he'd imagine James to be dressed up as. He was thinking that he would dress up as Dracula, oh, well this would probably due.

"I thought you said you're going to dress up as Dracula as you'd mentioned a couple of times?" he had asked.

Even Sirius had the same reaction as Moony.

They both wanted to see dressed as an Original Vampire, Dracula as the plan to go out on Halloween night. It would be great for him; with his dark hair and hazel eyes and the fangs in his mouth . . . it would've been bloody hell awesome!

"Well let's say she didn't like me to dress up as a bloody monster," James sighed.

"Ah I see, oh Lily," Padfoot shook his head, still had a smile across his face.

Moony was dressed up as a zombie with his face painted with colors that looked like he was an actual zombie, especially around the eyes that defiantly looked really sunken into his face, and the greenish red-color surrounding it. His hair was very messy, and looked like it was nearly dirty as well. His loosen olive color shirt had different sizes of holes within it, and blood splattered all around. His jeans was covered in dirt and also had blood splattered, and was ripped - revealing his bloody-dried knees.

James knew one thing: Lily was going to kill Remus literally for dressing up as a freak'in zombie—a dead zombie that had rose up from the dead. It was the reason why James wouldn't dare to wear his Dracula costume since it would probably freak the children out for dressing like that or that they might possibly cry out of fear. He could only imagine what would Lily do to the poor werewolf, probably shred him to pieces.

As for Sirius he was dressed up as a pirate. He had a baggy white open v-blouse with a vest ontop of the blouse. His pants were also baggy also in two-stripped colors: red and yellow. His black hair was tied into a small ponytail. He had a black eye patch on his left eyes and drew scars all around his face. He had a big black hat with a dark feather, and a fake green-reddish parrot on his left shoulders speaking a few words out. Also for a new feature, he had a fake hook as his hand on the left.

"Why don't you come in," James said, hoping that Lily wouldn't kill them both for wearing such silly costumes that it really made him wished that he had worn his Dracula costume right now.

"Aye! Captain Sirius coming in to steer the ship around here," trying to use his fake pirate accent, which made Moony and Prongs struggle with fits of laughter of his pirate accent.

They walked into the living room to notice the full decorations that were hung. On the wooden table in the living room there was a medium-sized, black, deep pot that almost looked like a witch's pot. Inside of it was punch, but icy steam was flowing out of the pot itself as if someone was doing some sort of potion, which in fact wasn't.

"Where's Harry?" Remus had asked, but before James could respond, Sirius had butted in, "I want to see the little guy. I wonder what's he dressed up as?"

"You'll see," he had grinned at the both of them as he went to go get his son from his room. He saw his son who was awake in his crib only to be giggling and was all dressed up.

Once he headed back to the living room with Harry smiling, as he was tickling his chin. Sirius and Remus had seen Harry in the arms of his father dressed as a pumpkin, they immediately rushed to James.

"He looks adorable in this," his godfather had commented as he looked at his godson. James couldn't help but chuckle, "though, his good looks come from his father."

"No doubt about it," Remus had spoken. As James handed his son Harry over to Remus so he could show Harry a new magic trick, though, Harry had a terrified look across his face as he saw Remus—the dead zombie.

"Don't worry Harry, he's not going to hurt you. I assure you," his father said to his son in a calm, reassuring voice that Remus wasn't or isn't going to hurt him. As if Harry understood what his father had said, his face was almost calm as Remus held Harry in his arms.

James took out his wand from his pocket and uttered a spell that he knew that Harry would love and be delighted to see. He lifted his wand in mid-air and the wand had glowed a bright dazzling color as the sparks of lights had lifted off into the air, dazzling brightly with all six colors of the rainbows—floating all around in the air.

James had noticed that Harry had his small chubby arms up as he tried to catch on the sparks in his own hands. As the moment he grabbed a single spark into his own hands—a color of bright red—but as he opened his hands to see the light. . . it was gone. His green eyes widen, as the rest of them had chuckled at Harry's startled expression, but he liked it as he was trying to catch another and another. . . it was endless. . .

"I see Harry taking a like to it," a voice came from behind the three marauders. They turned around to see Lily standing aside the doorway with Bloom in arms. She was dressed as a Greek goddess - in a white gown and had golden jewel atop her red hair, and golden sandals. Though, her smile had turned to a frown once she saw what Remus and Sirius were dressed up as. Did James even try to warn them about it? She highly doubted that James had even brought it up.

"What in the bloody hell are you two dressed up like that?" she had asked them both, noticing her frown on her face.

"Well," they had said, their faces flushed.

They had no idea what to say to Lily to make her change her mind about their costumes, but Padfoot had spoke up. "We had thought it was fun to wear this, and James was going to dress up as the bloody Dracula, but now, he's stating the very obvious!"

Lily raised her brow at Sirius and Remus; she knew she couldn't change their minds about wearing something different since she knew that they were pranksters and troublemakers when they were younger even until now.

"Hopefully, you wouldn't scare all the children while we're out," the redhead woman had sighed, though she didn't know that Bloom was taking such interest with the colorful sparks that was floating around in the air, as she tried to feel it with her fingers, trying to reach out to the closest one—the light blue spark. As she had slowly felt the light on her tiny chubby finger, the spark had vanished, leaving her blue eyes wide in pure shock.

"Hey, she likes it Lils," Moony had said, taking a notice of Bloom who'd had taken in such wonder over the colorful sparks that were floating in the living room. Lily looked at Bloom who was fascinated by the sparks and smiled.

"All children love it!" Prongs had explained, as he held Harry in his arms.

"I used to like it when I was a young child." James walked towards his wife and kissed her on the head.

"We better head out now, so we can return back earlier as I have a few games that I want to play with you, Prongs!" Sirius had said with a smirk across his face.

Lily took a quick glance at the clock; it's seven sharp, perfect timing to go out for Trick or Treat. She nodded as she grabbed a stroller and placed Harry and Bloom and they left the cottage.

Though a certain someone was watching them from a distance. The figure was wearing a dark robe, covering his entire face. Only to see eyes glowing from that particular distance, behind the large oak tree, watching the four people in particular and vanished.

Darkness had fallen over London not too long ago. The cool breeze had hit for some time now, as the colorful leaves had started to fall off from the trees. The stars were shinning brightly over the city, and the moon was giving its full reflection over the ocean's surface—shimmering a bright silver color.

Four people were heading back to the cottage, to celebrate the night with board games and so on.

"You three are _so immature_ ," Lily commented to the three men (including scolding her own husband) who had done quite a few childish pranks that night. 

They were the Marauders after all, and pranking others was their specialty.

They had their bags filled to the top—filled with candy that surely would rotten their teeth within less than two months.

Lily thought they were immature to go Trick or Treating, or she believed it was to be a children's thing to do on Halloween night to get candies or being tricked, but for the Marauders, they couldn't be tricked what-so-ever. They were the kings of all pranksters.

"Lily come on, you've got to admit it's funny to scare someone, especially teenagers." Padfoot begun, unable to contain his laughter as he wizard had bursted out into fits of laughter.

"We should do this more often, you know!"

Lily rolled her eyes at that comment.

Something strange was in the air; someone was watching them from a close distance, never taking its eyes off of them. As they made their way to the cottage, they felt like someone, or something had entered the front yard of the house, as they noticed the lawn was half destroyed, the plants were pulled out from the ground, the trees were somewhat cut off as parts of the thick branches were on the lawn.

Clearly, someone was here from all the mess that they were seeing. It only made Lily feel sick to her stomach. She could only imagine the worse of her fears beginning to show on her face.

It couldn't be. . . the. . .the work. . . of Lord Voldemort. . . right?

It _couldn't_ be!

He hadn't spotted him in months and neither she nor James had seen him.

So the question was: who had done this and why?

A lump had rose to her throat as she was examining the lawn. The redhead woman had looked at her husband with a dreadful look that was plastered on her face.

"James. . ." his wife spoke out to him; her voice was no more than a mere whisper.

He looked at her with a firm gaze across his face. This is serious. Someone must've known that they were hiding here, but whom? He held out his wand in his hand and so did Sirius and Remus.

"Could it be you know be You-Know-Who?" she had asked, faintly and lowly without trying to be overheard by whoever was actually here. Fear was in her voice as she asked that question and she didn't want to say the name of the Dark wizard.

They all had a worried look across their faces. Lily might be right about it. It could be him—giving them some kind of warning—which he knows where they are.

"I don't know, but stay close to me," James told Lily, as she was near him and she gazed over the two children who were both asleep, unaware of what's going on.

"Let me go first," Sirius had said, as he kicked the door of the front cottage and looked at James sheepishly, "sorry, Potter I'll replace the door later."

He had flickered the lights on, his eyes widen for what he had seen.

Someone had been here. But. . .who?

Someone had been watching the Potters; it's the only explanation for all this. The windows were shattered. Slowly, Remus had approached Sirius on his left side as he took in what he had seen. The scene was truly. . . disturbing. The family photos that were put in frames were shattered and ripped. The decorations that were hung around the house was destroyed and ruined. The couches were torn, and chairs broken.

James narrowed his eyes, glancing at all parts of the cottage. It was a wreck to say the very least. Lily was feeling something very wrong her, as if she felt it in her very own bones. Why couldn't she get the feeling out of her mind? The strange rustling sound from outside had made her even more anxious than she ever was.

The door had slammed shut. All four adults turned around to see no one in sight. "Lily why don't you go and take the kids elsewhere—away from all this," James had told his wife, who'd glanced in his direction.

"No," she shook her head and looked at him, "not without you!"

"How about you two go and Remus and I would take care of this," Sirius had said to the two Potters. They glanced towards him and James spoke worriedly over his two friends. "What would become of the two of you?"

The two Marauders had shared a look as Remus replied. "Don't worry about us! You have to get yourself out of here and the kids too!"

"We'll deal with whoever is messing with us!" Padfoot had said, being more watchful than ever—eyeing each area of the cottage closely.

"But what if. . . if it was him?" Lily said fearfully.

The air had suddenly shifted becoming cold  _very_ cold. It was indeed him. Lily and James had no other choice but to listen to them. James had grabbed Harry, and Lily had Bloom in her arms and they both fled to the other side of the door. . . in order to leave the cottage but. . .

. . . But the moment that James had opened the door. . .their faces had paled up like as if they had seen a ghost passed by. His red eyes gleamed in the darkness. . .it was no other than Lord Voldemort himself. They didn't think that he would find them here. . . in the Muggle's world.

He pointed a wand at them, as if ordering them to go inside the cottage now. Lily had her gripped on the wand and finds the right time to cast a spell at him. She narrowed her eyes at the Dark Lord as she held Bloom closely to her.

James right besides her, looked at her as if though they had shared the same thought and nodded. Though they heard footsteps behind them as Remus and Sirius were behind Lily and James Potters, glaring at the Dark Lord who was here. . . in front of them at the very moment.

The Dark Lord had taken his wand out and pointed the wand at. . . someone in particular. . . and he knew which one to hit exactly.

_"Imperio!"_

Sirius had been unable to avoid the Unforgivable Cruse, and he found himself willing near the Dark Lord, his friends were shocked of what the Dark Lord had done to their good friend, Sirius. He was now under his dark curse. The Dark Lord only gleamed quite wickedly.

_"Padfoot! Fight this!"_ Remus shouted to Sirius as he narrowed his eyes at his cursed friend.

Sirius was screaming inside of himself, as if ordering himself to stop this madness. He was shouting at himself, even his own good soul was trying everything he can to break the curse that he was cursed by Lord Voldemort.

"Now, you'll be the one to kill Harry," Voldemort's sinister smile grew wider on his face as he ordered Sirius to cast the Unforgivable Curse onto the baby boy. The Dark Lord had been craving the death of young Harry Potter ever since the wizard hard marked him as his equal.

James, Lily, and Remus had horrifying look across their faces.

They knew. . . he was under the Dark Lord's curse and there was nothing they could do about it. They knew how much he'd adored his godson. There was no way. . . he would actually do it.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

A bright green light had flashed instantly, but James had dodged the Unforgivable Curse, though, how much was he possibly was going to avoid it for? He immediately turned to Remus and handed Harry to him and glanced at Lily.

"Listen to me, I need to you two to both flee, _NOW_!" he had ordered both of them, as he would face Sirius and the Dark Lord, himself.

"But—" but she was immediately dragged by Remus, but something had happened, something magical and unknown; good flowing magic had flowed from Bloom who was now crying in fear (anytime that she's upset, her powers somehow unleash). The good magic had flowed out of her, breaking the Unforgivable Curse over the spelled Sirius.

At the moment. . . he was freed, he had dropped his wand to the ground in shocked.

What did he do?

Did he actually summon a Killing Curse for the very first time?

He noticed that Harry wasn't in the arms of his father. He would never ever forgive himself if he'd actually summoned a Killing Curse. Never. Especially if he had tried to cast it on his godson.

He. Would. Never. Ever. Forgive. Himself.

The Dark Lord felt a good, light, pure magic had washed over him. It was so pure that he'd never felt anything like it. . . never in his life there was such magic like this, but how? Where did this magic come from? His dark red eyes had soon fallen on the young girl in Lily's arm. That pure magic was coming from her—a child. It is indeed strong magic.

But the child was only crying as he watched Lily trying to sooth her. He had lifted his wand levitating a few things around Lily and Remus making it a dead end way for the both of them. He had summoned a spell that no one could leave the cottage, trapping them all inside with nowhere to run or go for that matter.

Sirius and James were at side together with their wands ready, glaring at the Dark Lord—who's the wickedest and darkest wizard of all times in the Wizarding world!

Though Lord Voldemort had approached them with a devilish smile across his face. He wanted the girl instead of the boy. He felt a powerful energy surrounding the girl. What kind of magic did she have that made him. . . want to have thirst over that kind of power?

Maybe instead of killing the boy, I could have the girl instead as an exchange and kill the boy afterwards? the Dark Lord had thought to himself darkly, pleased with that and maybe with that kind of magic, he could actually defeat the boy and conquer the Wizarding world! He could offer Lily and James that. A simple exchange.

"How about a small exchange then? You give me the girl, and I'll probably spare your son's life," his lips twisted into a cruel smile as he gleamed quite wickedly.

Lily and James narrowed their eyes at him. They wouldn't give up on the girl either and certainly they wouldn't exchange her. He would probably hurt her or worse, kill her.

"No!" Lily pressed her lips; her voice was firm.

She wouldn't allow him to have the girl, as she knew that he would use the girl and after that, he would kill Harry.

His eyes darkened.

"You give me no choice then," he waved his wand up, as they were preparing for the worse to happen.

As the moment the green light had flashed. . . nothing had happened.

Lily opened her eyes to see something blocking the Killing Curse—an invisible barrier protecting all of them, but how? She was completely baffled by this. She took a quick glance to see Remus, Sirius, and James who had the same startled expressions across their faces.

_"WHAT KIND OF BLOODY HELL OF A TRICK IS THIS!"_   Voldemort seethed.

No one had an answer to this, but it was Bloom's doing. It was her magic that is protecting them from the Dark Wizard. Lily gazed at Bloom who had stopped crying.

"Er. . . well then," he grumbled, as he noticed the objects that were floating in mid-air. . . was now back on the ground. Remus handed Harry over to his father.

"Let's leave, now!"

Voldemort was waiting for the chance to attack James behind his back. He waved his wand up in the air, as he watched Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James walking away—leaving Voldemort alone in this cottage.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ he muttered in such a low voice so no one could hear him summoning the curse.

Though Remus was the one to warn James. "James, watch out!"

He wrapped his arms around Harry, in order to save him from the Killing Curse. Though the green light hadn't touched him. . . it had touched Harry's forehead, and somehow the cruse had rebounded back to Voldemort. . . and in an instant flash he was gone. . . his dark robe was the only thing left of him.

_"HAARRRYYY!"_ Lily screamed out, her voice filled with pain.

She ran towards her son in fear, fearing the worse had happened that her son might be dead. She looked at him, still seeing the spark in Harry's green eyes. He is still breathing, and smiling at that too like nothing had happened.

He's okay. Lily assured herself over and over again.

She placed her hand on his face, and she'd noticed that there's a scar on his forehead, covered in light red blood. She placed her finger on the scar. . .

"James, look," she said to her husband as he looked down at his son's forehead, noting a small scar that he'd received from the Unforgivable Curse. His parents' love for him. . . is the biggest protection from all sorts of evil curses and spells. Love. Love is the ultimate protection; no matter how sinister dark magic is. . . love overpowers it, since it's the greatest feeling in the world and protection that there is.

Remus and Sirius were watching Harry who had survived the Killing Curse with just only a scar that was on his forehead now.

"Wait until everyone knows in the magical world. . ."

". . . He will be considered The-Boy-Who-Lived," Remus had said, as James and Lily looked at him.

They knew what had happened this night. . . will never be forgotten especially since that their son, Harry, had survived the Killing Curse, which no one ever lives after that.

Lord Voldemort was now gone.

Gone with no questioning.

Was he actually dead now?

Possibly, since his robe and wand laid on the marbled floor.

Lily planted a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, knowing that he was truly fine after what had happened. James pulled Lily close to him, as all four of them examined the destroyed cottage. It was heartbreaking! They looked at their son with concern flickering in their eyes.

"He's okay, Lils. Our boy is okay," James muttered as he kissed his son on the forehead.

"We should tell Dumbledore what had happened tonight," Black stated getting a nod from Lupin and the Potters.

Even the Ministry of Magic should know what happened to Lord Voldemort.

From this moment on. . .

. . . They knew that Harry _wasn't_ going to be a normal wizard, after this night everyone will know. . . and would call him The-Boy-Who-Lived.

And even. . . what was more strange. . . where did that barrier come from?

Was it Bloom's unknown magic?

Lily wanted to leave this cottage, as if she didn't feel safe anymore for herself and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kinda fun to revise/edit this chapter! Although I did notice a couple of grammatical error and cheesy lines! Probably gonna update this weekly until the current chapter that's posted on FanFic site! :D


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'd been planning to update during last weekend, but I had four major exams before Spring Break (at least wouldn't have to worry for more exams after break)!

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club. *All recognizable plots belong to JKR*_

* * *

_Chapter Three: " Escape"_

**October 26th, 1981.**

It was a few days just before Halloween.

A lonely man was dressed in dark robe and a mask on its face as he was heading to the meeting of his so called Dark Lord. The wizard looked at his arm that had the symbol of the Dark Mark. He could feel its dark magic pressing deeper into his pale skin. It was one way that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had branded his followers and if some hesitated, well it will only be a tragedy ending.

At the moment the Dark Lord had been gathering his followers to the meeting.

The Death Eaters were being summoned to the Lestrange Manor around seven this evening. The wizard looked at the sky as it was beginning to darken. The wizard had felt other Death Eaters all around the corner as they were making their way to the gated Manor that were a few streets down.

The Dark Lord knew that he was getting irritated by the Order of the Phoenix, the Aurors, especially by Dumbledore and the Potters. He had been committing murders left and right, killing off Muggles and wizarding families and had even wiped out some of the once Pureblood families that were sacred of the Twenty-Eight.

Death Eaters were also out doing his dark biddings—using the Unforgivable Curses to those who would cross paths with them and most of them would end up being tortured into insanity or killed.

Lord Voldemort had a brilliant plan in mind for the future of the Wizarding world.

He had a plan, which was utterly wicked and insane!

He wanted to rid the Wizarding world from bad blood, in other terms, getting rid of Muggle-borns and Half-bloods who were posing a threat to the peaceful Purebloods families. He wanted to purify the wizarding race, allowing Purebloods to rise up in the magical world rather than declining as Muggle-borns and Half-bloods who were increasing.

The Dark Lord believed that Purebloods were superior—that they're the ones that should be leading the magical world. He believed that Muggles were inferiors and it disgusted him to see that the once Pureblood families were mixing their blood with them.

But other Purebloods believed differently from what he believed that they should be treated as. Other Purebloods believed that they weren't so different from Muggles and claimed that if they hadn't mingled with Muggles than their race would die out completely.

The wizard had passed through the gated front of the Lestrange Manor. He could feel his arm that had the Dark Mark was shifting and giving him a slight pain because of the heavy Dark Magic that was looming in the surrounding area.

Once he was inside the Manor along with the rest of the Death Eaters, the man slid the mask off of his face.

He had mousy brown hair and his blue eyes didn't have a friendly spark but something dark and cold. He hadn't shaved in days, resulting him to have stubbles around his jaw and cheeks.

The young wizard was growing wearier by each day. He looked years older than his current age, due to the lifestyle that he's currently living as a Death Eater and the long war that seemed to be ranging on. . .

Although, he had no remorse about being a Death Eater.

Not even feeling the slightest guilt for what he was about to do next.

He watched and listened to the Dark Lord's theories—other words—his plans.

His thoughts had wander off to the last time he was an actually member of the Order of the Phoenix. Well. He still was acting the part of the member. He was a defected member—potentially being a spy and feeding the Dark Lord information as he been doing that for the past few months. He'd been a defected member of Order from July 20th, 1980. He'd been a spy for over a year now.

He found himself a useful Death Eater unlike the others.

He  _was_  worthy. Loyal. Beneficial.

Lord Voldemort was in fact furious at the moment of how currently things are. He gazed at the window, looking utterly displeased. His arms behind his back, as he was frustrated.

More Death Eaters had been getting caught by the Aurors, locking them in Azkaban. He wasn't a patient wizard. After all, he did punish those who did disobey his every commands.

"My Lord. . ." Peter spoke out slightly stammering in his words. "I have some very interesting news that would please you, greatly!"

Peter knew exactly what the Dark Lord had been wanting for weeks now. For nearly a year. That Potter boy. He wanted to put an end to the young boy's life from ever growing into a wizard that would be able to stop him.

He needed to do it now before the times come!

"And what would that be, Wormtail?" Voldemort questioned quite dangerously as he side-eyed the younger wizard.

"Information about the Potters. I know where they are. . ." he pressed out, still squeaking the words out.

The Dark wizard had caught every word of what Wormtail was saying. "Is that so? Do continue. . ."

Wormtail had informed him that he's still playing spy while being in the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had came up with idea of using the Fidelius Charm and that he was the Secret Keeper after having a long debate about Sirius or him being the Keeper and they had finally decided that they entrusted him to be the Secret Keeper.

A deadly smile had spread on his face.

He narrowed his eyes at the young wizard.

He was a foolish wizard, really.

Wormtail had sold James and Lily out to him!

It was bloody brilliant and such a traitorous thing to do! And some part of it disgusted him in a pleasant way.

Now he knew where to find them!

He was a useful servant to him, but not exactly that he would call him a loyal one. He was just a  _mere_  coward—switching sides knowing that he was truly winning this war. He also did this out of fear for his own life. He just  _wanted_  to save his own skin, even if it would cost the lives of his once dear friends.

Never had he seen such a wizard as lowly as him, but of course he was proven to be useful and he needed someone like him to suck the information.

* * *

**October 31st, 1981; 9:45 p.m.**

The night was crystal clear. Stars were out as they shinned brightly in the dark skies along with the crescent shaped moon that glowed a brightly sliver, reflecting over the ocean. It should've been a night to celebrate, but it wasn't.

It was a night of terror!

James had instantly realized that he may have made the biggest mistake in trusting Peter—his once friend that he very much entrusted—who was no more than a mere friend, but a bloody backstabbing traitor.

Tonight, Peter just had revealed his true colors to them.

How could he sell the lives of the innocent to save his own skin!

Didn't the bloody coward think for a moment that if he'd ever turned his back on them, that. . . err. . . if he ever sees that bloody dirty traitor, it will be the last thing that Peter will ever see!

"How  _dare_  that rat sell you two out to  _him_!" Sirius exclaimed angrily, his two hands turning into a fist of balls. He wasn't in pleasant mood.

"So the dirty rat had finally decided to show his true colors, eh? He's well suited to be a spineless rat!" Remus spat out in disgust by Pettigrew's deceiving actions. His deep betrayal to the Potters and his two friends.

It was a night they were suppose to be enjoying it and having a full blast, but they weren't. They were deeply appalled by Peter's betray that would have cost them their life tonight; and they were deeply pissed as well.

James couldn't understand why Peter did what he did. Couldn't see the logic behind the friend he had once knew. The friend who would keep secrets and not tell a soul about? A friend who would cover their backs.

Were they  _not_  friends anymore?

Problem was he always hung out with them and always seemed to be happy.

Or was that simply an act?

Was there something missing?

Something that he had never noticed from before?

James allowed him to hold his son and daughter and to play with them.

Recently, he'd been teaching Harry to call him Uncle Wormy, as it was easier for him to pronounce.

What made him do what he'd done tonight?

James gazed at Lily who held Harry in her arms, as she looked gloomy and her eyes were filled with pain and fear. Harry was playing with his mother's red locks, as he gave his wife a small smile. Harry had finally stopped crying after Lily had soothed him with the lullaby.

"How many lives was he intending to send to grave, tonight?" Sirius spoke bitterly.

That being said, Lily looked as if she were sick and highly mortified for just simply thinking about a single death that could've occurred tonight. Just  _one_  death alone—it made her feel nauseous and deeply broken. She'd been whispering prayers ever since her son had been hit by the Killing Curse.

If Harry had indeed died tonight—then like hell she would—find Peter and kill him with no mercy. That son of the bitch had nearly  _cost_  her own  _son's_  life! How dare he show his face around them ever again! And if he ever did. . . she closed her eyes not wanting to think about him.

James gazed at his daughter who was sleeping on his shoulder.

Bloom had finally stopped crying not so long ago after what happened. He wondered if they both had felt that intense fear—that had made them cry like that? Could they sense that terrible fear?

James had remembered something important that had been happening lately that concerned Peter. Every single time that Wormtail would hold either one of them, they would start to act up and cry. Cry until he or Lily would take them from him and they would immediately stop with the crying as if they had felt safe in their arms.

At first, James thought it was because they weren't used to Peter.

. . .But now, it turned out that they knew something was off about him.

Was that a sign he didn't notice from before?

The look that Peter had on his face—a fake hurt—look.

Was he a Death Eater hidden in disguise?

Merlin's bread if he indeed did have the Dark Mark on his arm!

Then that would mean. . .

James shuddered at the thought of it.

He tightened his grip on daughter as if he felt reassured and gazed back at his wife. The four of them were quite somber after the recent event that occurred. Anyone would be—hell who wouldn't be that terrorized?!

Even the Death Eaters would have their limits when not wanting to cross the Dark Lord's path!

"We're okay, Lils," he muttered as he planted a kiss on her head—feeling utterly relieved.

 _At least no one had died,_ _and if someone did, I'll make Pettigrew pay like hell._ James thought as he looked down at his son who was playing with his mum's dark red hair and smiled. Harry seemed to be unbothered by the curse, like it hadn't affected him at all, which was a good sign.

"At least no one had died. But what the bloody rat did, it was more than just unforgivable." Remus spoke as if trying to lighten the mood around them. At least the children were fine. All was good.

Sirius gave a nod.

"I don't think I'll ever walk into that cottage, not after what happened tonight," her voice was broken, and a single tear had escaped her eyes. The memory was still fresh in her mind—and could not forget it. It will constantly remind her of the bloody image of the Dark Lord, with each breath she would take.

"It's okay, Lils," James whispered softly, "we could always move back to Godric's Hallow, love."

Any other place would be fine with her—not wanting to be in the same cottage that contained the horror scenes of Lord Voldemort even if he was gone! She wouldn't feel safe there. Not at all.

* * *

**October 31st, 1981; 10:20 p.m.**

The news had reached to Albus Dumbledore that night—about the night that Voldemort  _visited_  the Potters after they were coming home from the night of Trick or Treating.

To say, he was utterly shocked and startled by the fact that somehow Voldemort had found out where Lily and James were hiding. Even Albus couldn't understand how did Voldemort found Lily and James—no one knew where they hiding except for a few people who knew where James and Lily were hiding.

The only ones who knew were: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Molly, Arthur Weasleys, Snape, and himself who of course knew that they had went to hiding.

 _Unless_  if one of them was a Death Eater, meaning he or she was one of the Dark Lord's followers. . . he didn't want to dwell about it, as it was giving him a slight headache.

But of course as the elder wizard could only wonder who was the one to betray the Potters and sell them out to Lord Voldemort? Why would they do it, for what need? What would this person gain out of this? Unless if this person was now one of Lord Voldemort's followers, meaning that this person had betrayed him, the Order of the Phoenix, and most importantly the Potters.

The plan was absolutely perfect and flawless, and the Fidelius charm that was summoned by him should've kept any intruders from coming in. . .

 _Unless_. . . if the Secret Keeper had granted someone the permission in doing so. Allowing the intruder inside the cottage.

Wasn't Sirius their Secret Keeper?

But that wouldn't make any sense since he was the one to inform him about it. Surely, it couldn't be the Weasleys, nor Snape. . .the only thing that was popping in his mind. . . but he wouldn't dare to turn his back on his friends, would he now? But why was he feeling that certain betrayal from him?

It could only be. . . Peter Pettigrew? But that was nearly impossible to believe; maybe he was judging him too easily and quickly? The only thing he could possibly do now. . . is wait for them to arrive here and understand what really had happened.

Soon the doors had burst wide open into his office, seeing Snape coming in, almost angry and upset at the same time from the way he saw it on his face. He seemed to be pretty pissed off. He probably knew what happened tonight from the state of things.

Snape was thinking about his friend, Lily, who didn't know whether or not she was okay.

What if. . . what if. . .  _he_ had killed her, after begging him many times to not kill the girl that he loved the most, even though he had never shown this side of him before—to James or anyone—but this time it was an acception to both things: Voldemort and now Albus. But Voldemort wasn't interested in sparing the girl's life, even if his follower—Snape—loved the girl. All he wanted was to kill them off—all.

"What happened? How did he found about them?" he asked way to quickly before the headmaster could even breath, as he looked at Snape who was quite angry about this.

"Are they  _dead_ , Albus? Did Voldemort really  _kill_  them off?"

The elder wizard gave out a sigh, this was stressing him a lot since he'd looked like he had age ten years beyond his age as he answered Snape in a calming, reassuring voice.

"They're  _fine,_  Severus."

Once Snape heard those words  _they're fine_ for some reason, he felt a bit calmer from before.  _They're fine._ Those words kept repeating in his head as if it was the only way that he would feel a bit better knowing that Lily was fine rather than being dead.

If she was dead. . . he wouldn't know what to do next or how to live his life.

"How did he knew where they were?" he narrowed his eyes; his voice was firm.

He wanted answers, needed answers, demanded of the elder wizard to tell him, right now!

Escaping Lord Voldemort would be nearly impossible, he knew that everyone who would end up fighting him or standing against him wind up being dead, not matter what the case is. . . even it was a Pureblooded, Half-blood or even Muggle-born wizards. Everyone, including a child would wound up being dead by Lord Voldemort. He was the darkest and one of the most evil wizards of all time. The only one who could dare stand up to him is Dumbledore being even more powerful than him could escape his wrath.

But the Potters receiving his sudden  _visit_  and them being okay afterwards—continuing on living was nearly impossible? No one would dare to stand in his path or otherwise they know the consequences for such actions, resulting in their own deaths by his hands.

A tall man with dark brown hair and a long bread and is about nine feet tall had entered Dumbledore's office. "Hagrid," Dumbledore's voice was calm, but serious. "Any news about the Potters?"

"Yes, sir, I had just saw 'em," he explained, his voice was deep as he addressed the headmaster, who gave a slight nod.

Snape looked relived but had a solemn look on his face, and was not showing any kind of emotions.

Though many professors, Arthur, Molly, Alice, and Frank had showed up and most of the Order of the Phoenix as well. All of them were here—concerned about what had happened to the Potters, wondering if they're okay or not?

* * *

Lily could only imagine how everyone was probably feeling right now. They were probably anxious, worried, fretting—who's feeling is completely mixed in complete horror.

Who wouldn't be feeling like this, afraid and having this fear that Voldemort so dearly craved to see on his nemesis face?

If he were here now—oh much he would so dearly enjoy of this. Seeing everyone's true fear on their face—fear of him for having so much power. One of the reasons why he wanted to kill Harry because: he was his rivalry, his opponent, and his match of power.

Lily was looking at her son who was sleeping in her arms. She paid more attention to the scar on Harry's forehead. What did it exactly mean? Did it mean that he would've died before her or James? Or did it mean as some kind of symbolism because of the Killing Curse that hadn't affected Harry at all?

She needed answers from Albus, maybe he knew what the scar had actually meant and not only that, but Remus and Sirius had grabbed Voldemort's wand and robe—that was left of him before he disappeared entirely.

Was he  _actually_  dead now? Or had he simply gone  _elsewhere_  for the time being—as he's currently being weak at the moment to actually do any physical harm to anyone?

She looked at her husband, James, who was holding Bloom who was sleeping.

He was looking at her as if he was thinking the same exact thing. Their faces held the same expression—concerned over their son who had fallen asleep not to long ago—wondering if he's truly okay after what happened after the Killing Curse?

Once they saw the headmaster's office—they stopped, wondering what they'll face once they walk into the headmaster's office. Who will be there? Is it everyone from the Order of the Phoenix? Or the professors? It made Lily nervous from the inside, and a little jumpy at that too. She wondered how will they react to what happened tonight?

How will they feel about it?

Sirius noticed that Lily was a bit nervous, though she had the right to be. He would be nervous in her and James's place. What happened tonight. . . was just damn bloody hell frightening. Anyone would be frightened in their place or probably most of them would not even be alive. . . or be here at the very moment.

"Come on, Lils, I know you're feeling a bit nervous. But we have to do this and don't worry about feeling nervous. Normally, if someone had been in a same situation like this, they wouldn't even walk an inch out of their home." Sirius said, trying to lighten the situation over Lily and James.

James looked at his wife, though Sirius was right. He placed a hand on her shoulders and looked at her. "Don't worry, love. You shouldn't be nervous about it. Bloody hell we had survived Lord Voldemort and his Killing Curses. This should be easy for us." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled at him.

He was right about it.

She had faced the Dark Lord tonight and they had both survived. No one could ever survive the Dark Lord's Killing Curse, but they did. The Potters did. They knew that now—news was going to spread fast like wildfire.

She inhaled her breath in and muttered a small prayer that everything was going to be all right.

Remus had slowly opened the door.

They were quite surprised to see nearly everyone they knew of. . . was there, talking to Albus—probably about them and the incident that happened to them earlier.

As the moment everyone turned their faces towards the Potters, Sirius, and Remus—Lily felt her heart beating at a very fast pace, hearing each pounding in her chest. She had noticed that. . . even  _Snape_ was here too. Did he hear about the news as well? But wasn't he a former Death Eater? Why was he even here? Or was he acting as a spy?

Needless to say, she was somewhat glad that he was here. She could feel that maybe inside of him—there is goodness, goodness that he didn't know how to show it. Lily managed a small weak smile on her face as they noticed how each one of them gave them a softhearted smile as they walk inside.

Lily, and James could hear them—all—muttering in such low voices.

A woman with gingery hair had rushed over to Lily and gave her a long, warming, welcoming hug. It was no other than Molly Weasley. For the first time, she felt relief wash over her, forgetting what she was feeling earlier.

She pulled away from Lily and looked at her.

"Are you okay, Lily?" she asked concerned over her.

"I suppose, I'm fine after what happened," she gave off a warm small smile.

Molly placed her hand on Lily's shoulders. "I know what you must've gone through. . . was bloody hell, and believe me it's a bit hard for people to recover what they've been though. But in time, you'll manage to heal."

"Now, please. . ." the headmaster spoke out loud and clear, as he lifted his hand in the air to get everyone's attention, as they all glanced in his direction.

"We're all wondering what had really happened tonight with Lily and James?"

All their eyes had fallen over the couple, for an explanation of what really happened? James and Lily exchanged their glances and nodded in silent as if they had read each other's thoughts. James was the one to start off the tale of what happened this night.

"Well, we decided to go out Trick or Treating, and yes I know it's the most irrational thing to do—during this time and being cooped up in the house for many months. And so, we'd figured that we just need a little breathing outside the house, and so we decided to go out on Halloween." James closed his eyes, remembering his horrifying memories of seeing Lord Voldemort in their cottage after they had come back from Trick or Treating.

Lily had noticed her husband's expression as he was recalling the memories of what happened. She easily placed her hand atop of his and looked a bit relieved as he took a quick glance at her.

Though, she wondered how she was going explain what  _exactly_ happen tonight, even she couldn't quite understand.

She took a quick glance at Sirius who was only smirking at the black robe that he held in his hand, enjoying it—as if taunting the Dark Lord's robe that he was wearing earlier. Remus was only shaking his head, as if he could not picture Sirius being even more childish than he was now.

"Seriously, Sirius?" she gazed at Sirius Black who was smirking at the Dark Lord's robe.

"What?" he furrowed his brows in confusion for why she was sounding utterly displeased—or being unhappy about it.

"He's gone, and we saw him disappeared, leaving with a robe and wand on the floor," he replied back, and turned his head towards Sirius who was holding the robe and Remus with Voldemort's wand.

"He's gone?" Alice Longbottom asked in complete shock, as the rest of the people were bewildered by the fact that Lord Voldemort is actually gone. Even Albus couldn't say anything, but he was only waiting and wanting to hear what they had to say.

The couple gazed at each other, and took a minute before James could say what happened.

"Anyways, after we came back. . ." James had gotten into details explaining that someone was watching their every move. Everyone was actually stunned that somehow he'd figured out where the Potters were exactly hiding.

Even Professor McGonagall was utterly shocked to realize that—well everyone too, were quite disturbed to know that after he'd done—killed all those people. . . they were in disbelief that he would actually go and kill a little boy.

It was  _truly_  disturbing.

It would disturb anyone.

Who in the right mind would kill a little boy?

Surely, the Dark Lord would. After all, he didn't have a right mind at all. He even had murdered his own family, so a little boy shouldn't be hard to kill. . . and surely, he wouldn't hesitate to kill a little boy that's for sure, because someday that little boy would grow up and would be a match to his power and defeat him. And tonight was proof of what he'd done, and a scar for proof of the Dark Lord's magic on his forehead.

They all looked at little Harry, who was sleeping in his mother's arms, softly sleeping. But after what they've heard from the Potters, Remus, and Sirius. . . they. . . knew that somehow. . . or someone had given Voldemort information about the Potter's stay in the Muggle's world.

Who knew about it though?

Who was their Secret Keeper?

Who would sell them out to the Dark Lord?

Though, it was funny to say. . . or funny to picture that an invisible wall or barrier came out of nowhere and blocked the Killing Curse, multiple times. How in the bloody hell. . . it happened?

It didn't make any sense—not what so ever.

As James went on about it, and the part that the Killing Curse that had hit Harry's forehead, had somehow rebounded the curse back to Voldemort himself, and within the instant green flash that had touched the Dark Lord...he was gone, and the only thing that was left of him was: a robe and a wand.

Lily noticed that as James was close to finishing the story; she had noticed that everyone was kept quite, and some of them had quite somber looks across her face. Though, Lily could tell that Severus was a bit more shadowy than usual as if what happened—had affected him (the most since he loves Lily and never had admitted it to her).

Though someone was missing in here as James, Remus, and Sirius had noticed. They couldn't get the feeling out of their mind, as if something was  _very_ wrong here. It made them even more suspicious than they were earlier. Peter had clearly showed them his true colors and the route he decided to take.

Wormtail wasn't even here. . . that bloody traitor!

How could he do such a thing!?

He was their friend and a part of the Marauders after all.

After tonight, he a no more of a friend but a mere coward.

"Where is Peter? I haven't seen him?" James had spoke out, breaking the silence in the room. He just  _knew_. But still liked to get the feeling out of his chest.

He was quite frustrated.

Peter had intentionally done this! Obviously not being under a Imperio curse or being tortured by the Dark Lord. He probably didn't hesitate to give out the information to him.

Albus knew that he was going to ask about him sooner or later. He gave off a deep heavy sigh and looked at James. "I need to ask you an important question James and Lily. Who  _is_  your Secret Keeper?"

But before they could say who it was. . .

. . .someone had jumped the gun in doing so.

"It's probably Sirius." Snape had begun since everyone knew how close he is with the Potters, narrowing his eyes at Sirius and everyone else was starting directly at him. Though, the black haired wizard shook his head.

He  _wasn't_  their Secret Keeper.

"Sadly, I'm actually  _not_ their Secret Keeper," his voice had shown a bit of sadness as his eyes glimmered.

"Then who is?" Albus asked.

Lily and James shared a quick glance and James replied. "Peter Pettigrew. We switched at the last minute."

The room had suddenly become very quite. It made James think that he shouldn't be their Secret Keeper after all. Sirius should've been.

Though Remus was the one to break the utter silence in the room with a question that they'll wondering and thinking about. "If he isn't here. . .then where is he?"

"Surely, he wouldn't actually betray us all,  _especially_  the Potters." Arthur said, growing more concerned about the idea.

The three Marauders wouldn't think that their friend would actually turn his back on them.

But the fact was: Peter bloody did!

It was hard for them to accept the fact as it is. He was like a brother in all but blood, but. . .

"Oh, if that little rat—though he deserves to be a rat alright! How could he do this to us! To the  _two_  of you! When I see him the next time. . . I'll make him pay for it!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"Sirius, I don't think it's wise of you to go after him," the werewolf had said, trying to calm his friend. No one had ever thought he would actually betray them all—considering they were friends for many years.

"Why would you two  _entrust_  him?" Snape had finally asked.

"Because we didn't think that he would actually betray us. . .it was last minute change. . ." Lily trailed off, as she gazed at her sleeping son.

"I wouldn't suspect him either, Severus," Dumbledore added in.

"Neither would any of us," McGonagall said softly.

"He's probably gone into hiding by now, since he would think that we figured that he's the one responsible for leading Voldemort to your cottage."

"So what happened to You-Know-Who?" the professor had finally asked.

"He just disappeared, after the curse had rebounded back towards him. Leaving a robe and wand behind that was all that was left of him. Even his body had somehow disappeared. And throughout all this, it left Harry with a scar on his forehead."

They all had noticed that Padfoot and Moony each held a possession that once belonged to Voldemort. From the looks of things. . .he looked like he was actually gone, but no one knew that if Voldemort actually had enough human in him to die completely and go elsewhere.

Albus walked up to Lily and looked at her. "May I see the mark?"

Lily slowly moved her son without trying to disturb his sleep. Albus had noticed that the scar was in a shape of a lightening bolt. She noticed Albus expression as he was examining the mark that was left by Voldemort.

Lily took a deep breath in and looked at Albus. "What does the mark mean exactly?"

The elder wizard looked at Mrs. Potter and explained, "It was a failed attempt to kill Harry."

 _A failed attempt to kill Harry,_ she kept repeating this to herself knowing that he could've died, but didn't.

Her baby was okay. Harry was okay, and he's alive and breathing at the moment! What prevented it to being a failed attempt? Maybe she should ask about this later because for now, she seemed to be really tried and needed a break.

James could hardly believe the news that the headmaster gave them. A _failed attempt to kill Harry._  Simply, knowing that made his heart ache out of pain. But the most important thing was: his son  _is_  alive and well. From now on, he's going to keep his eyes on his son and keep him out of harm's way.

Maybe James and herself should stay here at Hogwarts for tonight—just to be on the safe side of things.

Maybe they could clear up some things tomorrow and start to adjust to their lives once again, but this time, did it mean that they had to go into hiding once again?

* * *

Away from all the mess, a single little dark rat was darting all around down the dark streets—knowing the fact that now everyone was probably looking for him, the traitor of the Potters.

He needed to go somewhere safe...or maybe stay as a rat for now. He knew that from what he'd witnessed, he saw that his Dark Lord being defeated by a year old child—who was now known as the Boy-Who-Lived.

He could hear everyone chattering about it, and celebrating the fact that now the Dark Lord is gone for good, never to be returned or so that's what they thought. He had to be away from the Potters, Sirius, Remus, and everyone he knows of...

He had to hide somewhere or be a pet of some sort of young wizard, but was it going to be forever?

* * *

James and Lily stayed in a room that looked exactly like Gryffindor's common room for the night and maybe by tomorrow they'll figure out what to do next. It made Potter remember his youth (even though he's 21 and still young) but this place was reminding him when he was a young boy when he first spent his years at Hogwarts.

He couldn't help but remember all the mischief that he and his friends did and pulled many pranks and mischief over the years here at Hogwarts—they had even invented the Marauder's map that contained all four of them: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. They had used this map for everything, especially sneaking out of classes, and at night without ever being caught by any of the professors—the map had really become in handy for all sorts of reasons.

He was thinking that maybe his son could start the next generation of Marauders, and give advice on how to pull tricks, pranks, and use the map they've created. He should tell him about all the adventures he had along with his friends. It made him smile at the thought of it—teaching all of this to his son, Harry. He would have  _wild_  adventures just like he did.

Of course, he wouldn't dare tell Lily any of those things because she wouldn't allow Harry to become like him and teach him all the things that he should do and not do.

Or simply reminding him that she didn't want her son to be an arrogant toerag like his father. Yes, Lily had specifically invented this name for him, but still she managed to fall for his charms as he matured from his stage of immaturity.

Anyways she should teach Bloom of these things since basically girls were never the ones to cause trouble. Boys were known to be trouble makers instead of girls since they are quite and calm and they're never known to cause trouble around...unless they're troubled girls.

"Wow! This room looks exactly like the Gryffindor's common room!" Sirius exclaimed, eyeing the details of the room. "This makes me remember back in our days at Hogwarts, especially our mischiefs. . .oh I how much I miss it though!" his smile had turned into a small grin as he looked at Prongs.

"You could say that, as I was remembering our years as well," he grinned; though his hazel eyes held the same mischief when he was younger wanted to pull a prank at someone in particular.

He sat down next to James and stretched his arms and legs out.

"So. . .how do you actually feel now?"

He looked at Padfoot a bit tiredly considering all what he'd been through and opened his mouth, "stressed and tried." James' face says it all. Maybe they all needed a goodnight rest and talk about it in the morning. That is the plan for now.

* * *

The next day, the sun rose high into the sky.

You could still tell it was around nine o'clock in the morning as James and Lily were up and dressed, getting ready to have breakfast in the dinning hall where all the students would be—eating breakfast for the start of a new day.

Somehow it made Lily anxious—did everyone know what happened to them last night?

Maybe the entire Wizarding World knew about it.

Still the memories of what happened last night were still fresh in her mind. She even had a horrible, dark dream last night, and was whimpering in her sleep. . . muttering the words that she told Voldemort, and having a horror look as she watched him lift his wand and a bright green light flashed brightly towards her son. . . and that's when James had woke her up from her nightmare.

She tossed that thought from her mind.

The way he had gleamed at her wickedly, the way it played in her mind was. . . exactly as if you had watched a horror movie—wanting that particular scene out of your mind.

She looked at Bloom whose eyes are wide opened, filled with wide emotions in her blue eyes. She was giggling at her as if she had no idea what's going on around them, and what troubles would lay ahead. She was tickling her chin, and giggled on. . .

She remembered the twisted words he was saying to them. . .

_"How about a small exchange? You give me the girl, and I'll probably spare your son's life," his lips twisted into a cruel smile as he gleamed quite wickedly._

It was just horrible.

She knew what he'd exactly wanted—more power to himself so he could probably take over the Wizarding World. She glanced at the clock; it was nearly ten. They should probably head down to the dinning hall. James had taken Harry out a bit earlier, leaving her alone.

As she headed out, but heard a familiar voice call out to her...that voice didn't belong to James, Sirius, nor Remus. It belonged to someone else. . . someone she hadn't seen quite in a while.

"Lily?"

She turned around to see a man dressed in black as he walking towards her direction. His voice had shown happiness and reassurance to see her. It was Severus Snape.

She was glad to see him.

"Hello Severus," she greeted delightfully at him and they both started to make their way to the dinning hall.

"I'm relived to see that you're okay," he said and added, "are you okay?"

"I'm okay, fine after what happened." Lily replied.

In truth, it was hard to say if she was okay or just fine.

Lily noticed that he was looking at the girl in her arms, wondering who was she. He had no idea who she was and didn't had the time to tell anyone. He's gazing at her quite curiously and decided to ask. "Who is she? Is she yours?"

"Yes she is, sorry if I hadn't told you about her," she said and beamed at him.

"I don't blame you," he whispered to her.

"Her name is Bloom." He gazed at the child who was smiling, and her big blue eyes were expressive. "She's beautiful like you, Lily," Snape said as he noticed Lily's cheeks turned soft pink. "Thanks Severus."

They made their way to the large door that was closed and heard other faint voices coming from down the hall. It's probably James and the rest of the gang.

"Another thing to know, is that James and I had talked and settled the feud that we had between us, just to let you know."

"Really?" she asked as she was a bit surprised as she watched him giving her a slight nod and walked off to wherever he needed to be at this moment.

James now besides her, already knowing that he'd seen Snape talking to her earlier and decided to ask her. "What did he tell you?"

"He was asking me if I was okay," she whispered.

He nod in understandment.

"Are you ready?" James asked noticing his wife's nervous look across her face.

Lily looked at James and Harry who was smiling, as long as they were here . . . right besides her . . . she knew everything would be okay.

Sirius and Remus were right next to them as the big wide doors were slowly opening. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things that I'd like to discuss in this chapter, since during the time I'd originally written it back in mid 2016, I hadn't exactly thought well through about Snape's situation especially about revealing the prophecy to Voldemort and for gambling with Lily's and her son Harry's life. 
> 
> Severus is a very complex character, as he's a grey character. I do like his complexity of his character. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong on this, for liking him entirely. I just don't like his personality-wise, he's just terrible in that aspect, bullying Neville and Harry? Really? For a grown man, he should've handled things better but he didn't. 
> 
> If James and and Lily had knew why Severus exactly switched side, abandoning his Death Eater self, they, well, let's say things would be heated, very heated.
> 
> Anyways, just for future chapters, sometime in year 2 the beginning of it or something, let's just say the Potters would find out about it. It's just something I hadn't thought prior to writing year one. 
> 
> He's a bit hard to write on point since I'm planning to stick more to his canon character and all and so like he told Albus he doesn't want anyone find out about him trying to keep the Potters safe after Dumbledore had been utterly disgusted with him.


End file.
